Avatar: Into the Dark Flames
by Goalieking33
Summary: After 100 years of fighting, the nations are finally coming together. But in the shadows, a new threat is emerging that plans to corrupt the peace from within. Rated M for foul language, adult lemons, etc. -On hiatus-
1. Introduction and Info

**:~: Disclaimer and Warning! :~:**

_- Disclaimer - _

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Any names, places, and some story line details are the ideas of Nickelodeon and the Creators: Michael and Bryan, the ingenious people who brought us this show. However, I do own the OC's of the story as well as a 'spin' of the story that extends beyond the Avatar life. New places that come up by me are created only for this story as well as the characters.

_- Warning! -_

This story is Rated M for Mature. _I hold NO RESPONSIBILITY of any Emotions OR Urges that you may get in the process of reading this story. _You have been fore-warn and I suggest that if you do not condone any of the following attributes below, please hit the back button or close your browser immediately.

The story will contain the following actions: Foul Language, Torture, Violence, Bloodshed, adult situations, lemons, drug rapes, total 'darkness', Character deaths, and characters choosing their fates and destinies.

* * *

_Earth. Water. Fire. Air. For a hundred years, these nations were submerged in a great and devastating war. Only the Waterbenders and Earthbenders were holding off the aggressive onslaught of the ruthless Firebenders. The Airbenders on the other hand were the first to experience the wrath of the Firebenders. All the Airbenders disappeared in a mass genocide except for one special being that ran away before the horrific event; Avatar Aang. Now, after a horrific and destructive hundred years of fighting, Avatar Aang has finally brought an abrupt end to the ruthless Firbenders and their psychotic and ruthless ruler; Fire Lord Ozai. Ozai faced a cruel end by having his firebending stripped from him through a new spiritual bending that Aang learned from a giant Lion Turtle that helped end the war and spared his life. Aang has finally achieved his true destiny and is now working hand to hand with the new fire lord, Zuko, to bring the nations back to peace and harmony again. But in the shadows of the new movement, the evil deeds of the Fire Nation still exists and is now trying to influence Fire Lord Zuko in continuing on the sins of his Fore-fathers. _

**Introduction**

Thank you for your interest in reading this story. Before I begin revealing the plot and storyline, I just want to let you guys know that this story is going to be a romance/adventure…so it will have some sex scenes, not many. There will also be strong language and violence.

Since _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ ended with a kiss from Aang and Katara, this story will stray on its own plot line meaning that in this story, Aang may not be with Katara. So, it will be interesting to see how the Avatar gang will spend their life since the war is over.

Don't feel like you have to leave a comment after each chapter, but I do ask that if you read the story, please leave a comment at the end.

**Character Profiles- **

火

**Okoru: **_hurt_

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Hair: Black

Eyes: One Gold and one blue

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs

Mother/Father: Azula/Aang

Nation: Fire Nation

Skills: Firebender and lightning bender at a Master's level.

History: Currently No information at this time.

火

**Tano Shimu: **_enjoy oneself_

Gender: Male

Age: 9

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 117 lbs.

Nation: Air Nomad

Mother/Father: Unknown/Aang

Skills: Airbender in training and is very flexible

History: Twin brother to Ureshii. Other information not available!

火

**Ureshii: **_floating on air, joyful_

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Hair- Brunette

Eyes: Gray

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 98 lbs.

Mother/Father: Unknown/Aang

Nation: Air Nomad

Skills: Very flexible and Acrobatic. Currently an Airbender in training.

History: Twin sister to Tano Shimu. Other information not available!

**Character profiles are subjected to change and will be upgraded as the story goes along. Any changes made will be indicated with a date in parentheses symbolizing the change or addition.**

火

**Cannon Characters** **(Will appear at different times)**

Aang- The last Airbender left in the world and currently the Avatar. Age: 12

Appa & Momo- Aang's traveling companions.

Katara- Sokka's younger sister and a Master Water Bender. Age: 14

Sokka- Katara's older brother and a Master of Sword fighting. Currently dating Suki. Age: 15

Suki- Former leader of the Kyoshi Island Warriors. Age: 15

Toph- The blind Earth Bender and is also known as the Blind Bandit. Very sarcastic along with Sokka. Age 12

Zuko- Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Age: 16

Mai- Zuko's current Girlfriend, maybe even a future wife. Age: 15

Azula- Zuko's younger sister and a controller of fear. Age: 14

Ty Lee- Friend to Mai, former friend of Azula, and potentially someone's new girlfriend. Age 14

Iroh- Master of the Order of the White Lotus and Zuko/Azula's uncle. Former prince of the Fire Nation. Age: 64

There will be secondary characters making an appearance as well. More characters to come in the story only.

* * *

**Revisions Made:**

{November 29, 2008- 1:25 AM} Title Renamed from Book 4: Air- The New Beginning to Avatar: The Dark Flames; Disclaimer and Warning Added; Opening before Introduction slightly fixed.

{November 30, 2008- 6:31 PM} Character Profile Amended, Title updated one more time to- Avatar: Into the Dark Flames


	2. Prologue Part 1: The Last Request

**Avatar: Into the Dark Flames~ Prologue Part 1: The Last Request  
**

雷

_Bound within the Fire Nation prison…_

The dungeon door burst open as a group of firbender guards walked in. They steeped aside allowing a free path to the prisoner. A young girl was hung against the wall. Her hands in shackles and her ankles bound against the wall. Her hair was covered in dirty dust and her face look pale as if it wasn't hit by sunlight in days. Fire Sage Shyu slowly walked up to her and starred into her golden eyes and pulled out a parchment.

"So, come to read my death sentence?" the girl mutter trying to avoid the gaze of the old man.

Shyu starred at her. "If that what you want" he said as he slowly unrolled the parchment.

"Well, read it then you pathetic old man" she spat not paying attention. Shyu coughed and cleared his throat.

_Azula,_

"Aw, I'm no longer considered a princess. How sad! I guess I didn't make much appreciation" Azula spat raising her head. Shyu let out a cough and continued to read.

_For your crimes against the Fire Nation in an attempt to start a revolution within the fire nation and ignoring the wishes of Fire Lord Zuko, we find you guilty of conspiring against the new Fire Nation of the peace and harmony._

Azula spat out. "You guys are traitors! You betray my father. You have betrayed Fire Lord Ozai and me! You guys should face death instead of me" she shouted as she started to shake in her chains. Shyu looked away and continued to read the parchment.

_By the order of Fire Lord Zuko and the consensus of the Fire Sages, we have agreed that your treason against the Fire Nation will result in…death._

"WHAT!! You cannot be fucking serious" Azula shouted as she thrashed about in the chains.

"Sorry Azula, but we did give you a chance to change. Now, you will be executed tomorrow morning in front of the whole Fire Nation and the other nation leaders. As granted by the constitution of the Fire Nation, we will grant you one last wish before you are executed" Shyu calmly said. He starred at her cold gold eyes. Her movements in the chains stopped as if she was thinking about something.

"Any wish?" Azula said in a very low voice. Shyu simply nodded his head. She began to ponder to herself and showed a sly smile. "Ok, I wish to see the Avatar. I wish to speak about my misdeeds with him."

Shyu blinked his eyes. "Very well Azula. W shall go fetch the Avatar for you." Shyu rolled up the parchment and motioned the Firebender guards to follow. They slowly shut the prison door.

Azula snarled and let out howling laughter knowing that her scheme was about to go into action.

雷

Shyu quickly walked down the halls of the prison and started to make his way up to the palace. "Fire Lord Zuko will not like this" he muttered underneath his breath as he began to climb the stairs of the palace.

_Meanwhile…_

"Aang, what do should the first action be to establish the new peace?" Zuko said slowly folding his hands.

"Well, we need to hold a peace conference between the four nations, well, in this case the three nations." Aang had discouraged look on his face knowing that he had to neglect his nation since he was the last surviving member of the air nation.

"I think that's a great idea, Aang" Katara perked in.

"Mmm….Yeah, yeah….. Lets always… mmm…. talk about making….mmm… peace," Sokka said barging in with his mouth full of food. "I say dismantle all those war machines and give the nations a huge sum of money for the pains that we endured."

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled slightly punching him in his shoulder.

"What?!" Sokka yelled stuffing some more food into his mouth.

"Let Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang work on this matter. You just stuff yourself with the food" Katara said eyeing her brother as he grabbed some more bread and chicken. Zuko and Aang looked at each other and slowly blinked at Sokka's ignorance.

"Fine!" Sokka replied while taking a bite of his food. Toph let a low laugh in the background. Sokka slowly grind and stuck out his tongue at Toph.

"I saw that Sokka!" Toph shouted as she stood up and began to approach Sokka.

"Oh, oh. Looks like I offended Lord Melonhead" Sokka said jokingly.

"Oh, you think that's funny Sokka? If I recalled, you almost got hit by the rocks that I tossed at you guys" Toph aid looking fiercely at Sokka. "Maybe I should toss another boulder at you?" Sokka starred at her.

"I'm not afraid of y…" A giant rock spear shot up underneath of Sokka and carried him into the air. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!!" Sokka yelled thrashing about.

"Nah. I like it better when your just hanging around" Toph said with a smile touching the new rock formation. Aang and Katara let out a low laugh and looked at each other for a brief moment. Katara blushed a little bit, but Aang slowly looked away. He was still feeling the pain of Katara's betrayal.

**Aang's Flashback -**

"Ok" Katara slowly replied and cuddle close to Zuko. Zuko leaned in and kissed Katara on the cheeks.

Suddendly the doors burst opened and Aang came walking in looking around the room for something. Suddendly his eyes feel on Katara and Zuko. Aang was just too stun to speak.

"AANG!" Katara shouted tearing the fire nataion map trying to cover up her breasts and pussy.

"Um...sorry...but i came to get my staff" Aang said slowly picking up his staff and turning his back against Katara.

"Wait Aang, I can explain" Katara said getting up and putting on her thong and bra and grabbing her water tribe clothes.

A tear began to ran down Aang's eyes as he began to run out of the chamber closing the door behind him. _"I guess Katara and I are not meant to be together" _he thought to himself as he ran past Sokka and Toph who were sitting on the steps of the Fire Nation Palace. Sokka looked at him as he was running. Toph sat there feeling the vibrations that were left behind from his rage and sorrow.

- **End Aang's Flashback –**

"Enough of this!" Zuko shouted. Zuko was not in a very good mood at the moment. "Now, if you children are done playing around, I would really appreciate to have the palace nice and neat instead of falling apart due two idiotic children that want to ruin my new home." Zuko said starring at Toph and looking up at Sokka. They both lowered their smiles.

"Sorry, Zuko" Toph said slowly sitting down.

"Sorry Zuko!" Sokka shouted at the top of his lunges and slowly folded his arms as the ear spear started to crumble slowly back into the earth lowering Sokka. Katara shook her head in disappointment in her brother.

"Thank you" Zuko said eyeing Toph and Sokka through the corners of his eyes as he turned his attention back to Aang. He let out a low breath. "I like your idea as well Aang. We well hold a Nation's World Conference to discuss about brining the nations together as one. Also, as the new Fire Lord, I will help you rebuild the Air temples back to what they were like in the glory days before the war." Aang slowly smiled.

"Thank you Zuko. It's really great to hear that" Aang said as a tear rolled down his eye and he slowly wiped it.

"Very well. We will hold the first national NWC following my wed…" Zuko stopped and starred at the group. He forgot to mention that his wedding was going to take place in three days and forgot to ask them to help him.

"Oh my god!!" Katara shouted. "Your getting married Zuko! That's amazing." Toph and Sokka's mouth were dropped, Aang on the other hand wasn't feeling much happiness.

"That's great Zuko" Aang slowly muttered.

"Yeah it is" Zuko said in a low raspy voice. "But I don't really think I am ready. It's just happening so fast."

"Don't worry Zuko. I'm sure the wedding will go well" Katara said. Zuko slowly nodded his head.

_Suddendly, the doors slowly opened…_

Shyu slowly entered. He had a worry look on his face as if he had some bad news to tell his fire lord. "Forgive me for disturbing you Fire Lord Zuko. But the prisoner has made her final wish." Zuko began to rub his chin. "My lord, the prisoner wishes to speak to him." Katara and Sokka starred and let out a low gasp. Shyu was pointig his finger towards Aang. Zuko raised his eyebrow to the gesture.

"She wants to see me?" Aang said pointing to himself. Shyu nodded.

_The scene turns black…_

雷


	3. Prologue Part 2:Fire Nation Constitution

**Avatar: Into the Dark Flames ~ Prologue Part II: The Fire Nation Constitution**

雷

The war room was very silent as Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko all stared at Shyu who just reluctantly told Aang that Azula wanted to speak to him about her misdeeds. Zuko slowly stood up from his seat and started to walk up to Shyu. He slowly crouched in fear as Zuko approach.

"What did you say?" Zuko said starring at Shyu. His eyes looked as if he was starring at Shyu evilly as if he was the devil sentencing Shyu to death for betraying him.

Shyu cleared his throat. "Azula wants to talk about her misdeeds with the Avatar in order cleanse her soul before you know."

Zuko slowly moved his eyes over to Aang. He looked into Aang's eyes and saw the reflection of himself. But it was not a reflection of himself. He resembled his banished father standing with ultimate power as if he wanted to slay the Avatar himself since he has always planned to do so before joining Aang and his friends to overthrow his father and prevent Azula from gaining the throne that would have kept the war going and that their would be no peace establish at all. Zuko slowly sighed and looked away from his childlike eyes and adverted back to Shyu.

"My Lord?" Shyu said. "What do you want me to do?"

Zuko starred at Shyu. "I want you to go back and tell Azula that her last wish is being denied and that I do not want the Avatar near her."

Shyu looked at Zuko. Then he gazed over at Aang and saw his own reflection in Aang's eyes. Shyu started to gain the courage and looked back to Zuko. "My Lord, I cannot deny her last wish."

"What! You dare to defy my orders?" Zuko said holding up a small fire ball in his hand. Katara, Toph, and Sokka suddenly jumped out of their seats and stood in a battle ready position. Aang slowly walked up to Zuko and Shyu and stood next to Zuko.

Shyu stood very still like he was trap in a block of ice. A small grin began to appear across his face. "Fire Lord Zuko, I am not defying your orders in any way. I am merely enforcing what the Fire Nation Constitution. You do remember what the Fire Nation Constitution stated, right my lord?"

Zuko stood very still as the fireball slowly disappeared. "The Fire Nation Constitution? I didn't even know we had a Constitution. I always thought that whoever the Fire Lord is can give the order of the land."

Shyu slowly reached into his robe and pulled out a parchment. "This is a copy of the original Fire Nation Constitution. It was written three-hundred years ago. But the original copy was destroyed by your grandfather when he became the Fire Lord. He didn't want the Fire Nation to know that we have a constitution. So what he did was, he sent his most elite troops into our temple and had the original document destroyed for his own personal deed. My father at the time scribed a copy of it before the original was destroyed and handed it down to me and told me to live by the Constitution."

Zuko starred at him and slowly shook his head. "So, what does the constitution says about the situation we have?" Aang stood still studying the face of Zuko. Shyu slowly unraveled the parchment and held it up.

"According to Section III, Article 2: A person that is being executed by the Fire Nation for insanity, murder, treason, or any other reason may have one dying wish as long as the wish is not asking for any pardons or freedom as well" Shyu read proudly as he began to roll up the parchment. Zuko stood very still as Aang began to look into his eyes and slowly studied his face. A tear slowly rolled down Zuko's eye as he tried to avoid Aang's glare.

"Zuko, your executing a person?" Aang slowly said as he looked at him. Zuko slowly nodded his head and a thought began to formulate in Aang's head. His mouth suddenly dropped. Katara, Toph, and Sokka ran up to Aang to find out what was going on.

"Oh my god! You're going to execute Azula!!!!" Aang yelled. Katara's mouth instantly dropped wide open and then slowly closed. Sokka and Toph looked at each and slowly gave each other a low-five. Katara was stunned to see Sokka and Toph disrespecting the family.

"Zuko" Katara began to say "you can't be serious. You can't have your sister killed. She's part of your own family."

"Good riddance. Azula was always a loose cannon and its time that she gets what she deserves" Sokka chimed in.

"Oh shut the fuck up Sokka" Katara yelled slapping him on the back of the head. Sokka groaned a little bit and began to rub his head as he made his way back to map table to finish his food. Toph looked at Katara and slowly grind.

"Um, I'm gonna return to the table. I don't want the little princess here to abuse me like she does with her own brother" Toph snared as she return to the table to stuff her face again with chicken.

Katara drew her breath. She was a very understanding person, but this execution seems a little bit harsh, especially for a family member. "As I was saying Zuko, is their anything else you can do besides death? Like maybe take her bending away instead since Aang can now energybending?"

Zuko starred at her. He had completely forgotten that Aang can now take someone's bending away. He looked over at Aang. "Well Aang, do you think you will be able to rip away Azula's bending so that maybe we can return her to the normal society and help heal her?"

Aang looked away for a little bit. "Zuko, it is very possible to take away her bending. However, there is a problem with energybending. Katara doesn't know about this since she hasn't seen me use this power. If I do decide to try and bend her energy, there is a slight chance that if my spirit is weaker then hers, then I can be influenced by her spirit and can even die. That's to say if her spirit is stronger and given the current state that she is in, I can't say if my spirit energy is greater then hers. So, it's a big risk right now."

Zuko began to study Aang's face. "I see. I don't want to lose you as a friend and of course since you are the Avatar, we cannot afford to loose you at all." Katara stood very still looking at Aang and Zuko. She began to drag her feet as if she was waiting for an answer.

"Shyu, prepare for the execution. Tell her that her last wish will be granted and the Avatar will be on his way." Shyu nodded and began to make his way out the war room as it began to remain quiet for a while. Katara gasp and clasped her hands over her mouth and some tears began to shed. Even though she did not like Azula, putting her to death seemed a little bit severe. Aang slowly gasped as well.

"Aang" Zuko began, "please be careful when you are with my sister. She is very persuasive and will probably take advantage of you. So, be very weary about her actions."

Aang nodded. "Of course Zuko. Also, you have nothing to worry about. I'm the Avatar" Aang said smiling. Aang bowed to Zuko and began to make his way out the doors of the war room beginning to make his way to the prison.

"God be with him" Zuko muttered.

Katara shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this" she said as she watched Aang exit the room. She slowly walked back to the table and sat back down with Sokka and Toph. Zuko turned around and returned to his seat so that they can continue to talk about the future of world.

雷


	4. Prologue Part 3: The Breakout

**Avatar: Into the Dark Flames ~ Prologue Part III: The Breakout**

雷

The sun was starting to set. An orange glow illuminated the city as it slowly began to grow dark. In the distance, the North Star gently flickered as it became visible in the night sky. The Fire Nation capitol was beginning to quiet down as they started to get ready for bed. Aang on the other hand, was about to visit the most dangerous prisoner that was held in the Fire Nation.

"mhm" groaned a very sleepy Appa as Aang started to climb down the steps. Being a sky bison, Appa couldn't hang out in the buildings since he was a big creature. Usually, he would wait on the outside for the gang and sleep in his patience. Usually, Momo would hang out with Appa to keep him company. Aang stopped for a moment and showed a small smile. "Hey Appa" he said patting his head. Appa groaned a little. Silence, again as Appa laid back down knowing that they were not going anywhere.

"Aang" spoke a soft voice. Aang looked up and saw Shyu. "Are you ready to see the prisoner?" Aang nodded his head. "Excellent! Follow me please."

As the time progressed slowly, more and more stars began to light up the night sky. Aang began to study the town that was in silence now. He could not believe how much the capitol has changed since Zuko became the fire lord. It has gone through a major improvement. Aang and Shyu continued to walk in silence until they came up to a small prison built into a mountain. A fire guard slowly approached them.

"Evening Shyu" the guard in a raspy voice. The cold night must have been affecting his vocal cords.

"Evening Chi. This is Avatar Aang" Shyu said grabbing Aang by the shoulders and presenting him in front. "He is to see the prisoner in Cell 125A immediately. I have some important work to do at the temple." The guard raised his eyebrow.

"Very well, Avatar Aang, this way please" Chi muttered with little enthusiasm.

Aang and the guard began to enter the prison. Aang looked around and suddenly plugged his nose. "Ew, what is that horrible stench in here?" The guard looked at him and started to laugh a little bit. "Its human waste my dear boy. We don't clean up in the prison. We don't want the prisoners to live a happy life while serving hard time" he said laughing. Aang slowly rolled his eyes. The smell was so bad he felt like he was gonna vomit any second. The guard simply laughed again. "You'll see some pretty interesting stuff as we make our way to the cell." _Interesting? Aang began to think. This is a very foul and cruel place to live. _Aang continued to observe the prison as they continued to walk down the hall. Pipes were leaking. There was hardly any candle lights at all. One had to wonder as to who would want to rot in prison if they knew they had to live like this. Rats have been running rapidly along the pipes. Puddles of water squished as Aang continued along the path with Chi.

"Wow, I don't think I want to live in this place" Aang said quietly. Chi looked at him.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that unless you commit treason against the Fire Nation" Chi said laughing again. Chi slowly slowed down his pace. "Well, here we are. Cell 125A. Aang, I must warn you, this prisoner as a huge attitude problem. I will be waiting outside this door if you need anything. Aang nodded. Chi took out a key and slowly unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

The cell was a decent size. Not too small, but big enough for a group people. Aang continued to scan the room until his eyes fell on the prisoner. A girl, hanging against the prison wall. Her hands were bound against the wall and her ankles were strapped in the wall as well. Her face was very dirty as her black hair dangled in front of her face and hiding her golden eyes. Aang slowly approached.

"Azula?" Aang muttered softly. "Azula, can you hear me?"

She slowly began to raise her head. Her hair slightly parted to the point where she could barely stare at Aang. "I can hear you twerp. I'm no robot or anything that suffered any major burns." She spat to the side. Aang kneeled down to the floor.

"Wow Azula. I guess being in prison hasn't changed your attitude much. I see why Zuko must execute you" Aang said softly.

Azula spat again. "Zuko is a weakling. He is not fit to rule the Fire Nation. I should be." Aang sat there and began to look into her eyes.

"Something tells me you are missing something in your life. This is why you wanted me to come down. Right?" Azula starred at Aang. "You did want to speak to me about your misdeeds."

"You know nothing about me" Azula shouted hanging her head low.

Aang shook his head in disagreement. He slowly lifted her head up with his hand. "No, I sense you are longing for something. Something that you were not given when you were sane." Azula starred.

"And what would that be?" Azula questioned softly.

Aang lightly smiled. "Love."

Azula snarled. "Love! You think that this about love! I was betrayed by my friends, my servants, and even my own father. How ca you say that I am missing love. If I could move I would kill you right now." Azula began to shake her body rapidly. But the binds on her hand and ankles prevented her from moving.

"Relax Azula. No sense to get your underwear all tangled up. Let's face the facts Azula. You are actually hurt by love" Aang said calmly. Azula's movements slowed down. "Your mother tried to love you, but you pushed her away because you wanted power. When your father tried to give you power, you saw it as part of his love towards you, but when he decided that he didn't want you along, you felt betrayed by his love. The last thing to comment on is that your brother has found love, a former friend of yours. You didn't like that and you tried to kill her because she wasn't afraid of you because she love Zuko more then fearing you. You only wanted love just like your brother. But somehow you let fear and power get in your way" Aang said slowly standing up. Azula's head was still down.

She slowly lifted her head back up. But something was different. Her face was red as a rose. Her eyes looked very watery as one tear began to roll down her eye. Then another tear trickled down her face and she began to cry.

"Your right Aang" she sobbed, "I have been longing for love. Seeing my brother when my friend saddened me." She continued t sob. "It's not fair. Zuko always seems to get the girls attentions, but for some reason I couldn't attract any of the guys attention. I must be a very ugly girl. I've always wanted to have at least a kiss on the lips and even experience the greatest joy of life: sex." Aang twitched at the sound of these words and moved closer to Azula. Aang now stood very close to Azula.

"So, you want to experience love before you get executed?" Aang questioned.

Azula looked into his blue eyes. She began to talk in a raspy voice. "Yes Aang. I want to experience love. I want feel a kiss on my lips and feel the warmth of a guy touching my skin. But I guess I will never get to know that feeling since I'm being executed soon." She slowly sighed as more tears began to drip down her face.

Aang stared at her for a moment and did the unthinkable. He gently leaned forward and began to passionately kissed Azula while he wiped her tears off her face. Caught by surprise, Azula began to passionately kissed Aang back. They were really in moment. Aang's hand began to explore her body by rubbing the clothing around her breast and gently made his way down to rubbing the material of her clothes against her pussy. They continued to kiss rapidly and a few seconds later, Aang slowly pulled back. He looked into her eyes.

"Wow, Aang. Wow! Your touch was incredible and your kissing was sensational. Just curious, how many girls have you made out with?" Azula asked. She felt a little weird asking this question, but was very curious. Aang looked at her. "To be honest, I only kissed one other girl. Katara." Azula quenched at hearing the name.

"Aw" Azula sighed. She looked at Aang and looked down at his pants. She noticed a huge bulge in his pants. "Well, you must be very horny." Aang looked down and saw the bulge in his pants.

"I guess I am horny" he said. "Too bad you can't experience the joys of sex since you are chained to the wall." Azula sighed, but returned a small smile.

"Actually Aang, there is a way you can get me down out of these chains for a while" Azula said with a devilish smile. Aang looked a little bit confuse. "How?" he questioned. Azula smiled. "Just tell the guard that I need to use the toilet and I'm sure he will give you the key." Aang looked at her and nodded. He approached the cell door and open the little guard shield.

"Chi, I was wondering if I could get a key here. Azula needs to use the toilet." Chi looked at him. He shook his head and pulled out a key. "Here you go Aang." Suddenly a small alarm went off. The guard looked up. He turned to Aang. "I'll be right back. There is a small incident and I am currently the only guard that can take care of it right now." Chi began to run off while Aang simply nodded his head and gently shut the guard shield. He turned and faced Azula. A small smile spread across his face. "Looks like you'll get your wish. But promise me, if we do this, you are not to try anything funny. Don't forget, I know how to use my full powers" he said calmly as he placed the key into the binding in her left hand. Azula nodded in agreement. _What a fool. My plan is working, Azula thought to herself. _Click went the first binding. Then there was another three clicks as Azula fell forward as her blood tried to circulate back to her ankles and wrists. Aang started to her and kissed her passionately again. He dropped the key on the floor and began to kiss her deeply. Azula wrapped her arms around Aang and slowly began to move her hands up and down his back.

Aang continued to kiss her passionately and wrapped his arms around her moving his hands down her back yup to her small ass. He began to cup her ass in his hands and gently squeezed it. "Oh Aang" Azula squealed feeling the pressure on her ass. Aang gently pushed Azula onto the floor and slowly got on toped of her. "Azula, I think you will very much like this." He began lick her face as his hand began to make its way into her pants. He gently began to rub her pussy with her underwear while licking down to her neck. Azula let out a small moan. Aang smiled knowing that she would enjoy this. "Aang, I want you inside of me. I want this to be a quick one. Soon the guard will be back." Aang frowned a little bit. "Aw, I don't get to see your boobs?" He said childishly. "Well, only if you move along faster. Like I said, I don't want the guard to know what you're doing." Aang nodded and frantically grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off. His mouth instantly fell open. He could believe what Azula was wearing. She was wearing a see through black lace bra that was barely covering her boobs.

"You like?" Azula said with a smile. Aang slowly nodded and unclasped the bra revealing her 34C breasts. "Wow Azula, their amazing." He gently leaned down and gently began to lick the nipple with his tongue. She moaned with pleasure as he continued to lick harder and faster. Azula began to shake and a very small orgasm. "Oh my" she gasped. "I guess I couldn't hold it in." Aang smiled and began to pull down Azula's pants revealing a matching thong. At this time, Azula began to pull down Aang's pants revealing an 8inch penis. "Holy shit Aang. You're very big for a small kid." Aang stopped for a moment. "I thought you never had sex before" Aang said starring at Azula.

Azula starred back. "No I never had sex. But it doesn't mean I have never seen a man's penis." Aang blinked. "Ok" he muttered. He gently pulled Azula's thong down and began to lick her pussy. At this time, Azula moaned with pleasure and slowly grabbed the silver key and hid it in her shirt as Aang continued to lick her pussy. She started to shake again. "Aang, I think I'm cumming!" she shouted as she cummed into Aang's mouth. Aang slowly licked his lips. "Mhm, tasty" he said with a smile. "Aang, can you please fuck me now. I want you dick in my pussy now." Aang nodded and gently lined his dick up with her pussy. "This may hurt" he said as he gently trusted into her breaking her hymen. She let out a loud yell. Blood started to drip from her pussy as Aang slowly began his pace. He started to go faster and faster, pounding her pussy. Azula slowly bit her bottom lip feeling her muscles clasping onto his rock hard dick. Aang started to shake. "I'm gonna cum soon Azula. Do you want it in or out?" Azula looked at him with pain. "In!" she started to yell as she started to cum again. At the moment, Aang began to cum as well and slowly collapsed on top of Azula. They both were panting for air.

"Wow Aang. That was amazing" she said panting. Aang nodded. "I hope you like it." Azula smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Um, should we get dress now?" Azula asked. Aang nodded because he knew the guard would be back soon. They got dressed and quickly exchanged one last passionately kiss. Azula stood by the wall as Aang began to bind her ankles and wrist. "Azula, I hope you enjoy your last moment. Just wanted to let you know that I love you for sharing your first time with me." Azula nodded. "I know" she simply replied. The prison door slowly opened. Aang gave one last looked behind and blew a kiss to Azula. The door silently closed leaving her in the darkness. But a snarled spread across her face. She started to laugh immensely.

_Five Hours later: in the dead of Night –_

Azula awoke. Scanning the room quickly making sure that no guards were present. She gently glided the silver key out of her right sleeve and began to unlock her right wrist. Click. Then another three clicks occurred. She slowly stepped down from her binding as her blood started to flow again. 'This was way too easy' Azula thought to herself as she placed the silver key into her pocket. 'The avatar is indeed a fool and now I can make my escape.' She looked up and saw a loose pipe dangling above her. 'Perfect' she muttered to herself. "Guard! Guard!" Azula began to yell, "I need to use the toilet now!" She heard footsteps and quickly jumped up grabbing onto the pipe. She heard a click in the door and it slowly opened. The guard slowly walked in and began to scan the room. No sign of Azula. He gasped.

"Azula has Escaped! Azula has escaped" the guard began to shout. "No I didn't" Azula said as she swung down from the pipe and kicked the guard into the wall making him unconscious. She smiled and began to run into the dark hall. She began to make her way out until another guard spotted her escaping from the entrance of prison.

The guard that spotted her escaping ran over to a gong and began to bang on it and shout 'A prisoner is escaping!' Soon horns started to go off alerting the prison guards as they started shoot fireballs at Azula. But her quickness allowed her to escape the barrage and she disappeared into the cold night. Shyu stood by the guard tower. "This is not good" he started to say.

In the distance, at the palace, Zuko turned and groaned as the sound of the gong and the horns reached his bedroom. He groaned and moaned in his sleep, "Why are the gongs and horns going off." He grumbled again. "I don't normally hear them unless a prisoner escaped." Suddenly his eyes shot open. "A prisoner escape!" He jumped out of bed and walked to his balcony and looked out into the distance towards the prison. In the distance, Zuko saw Shyu running towards the palace. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph also awoke to the barraged of gongs and horns and stood on a lower balcony. They too looked out towards the prison.

"Oh-oh" Aang silently groan and turning his back to the prison. Katara starred at Aang. "Oh Aang. What did you do now?"

Zuko peered down to the lower balcony and saw Aang's turned back. His eyes shot wide open and he shook his head in disappointment. But he also felt angry. "AANG!!!!!" Zuko shouted in the night sky. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph turned their heads to the higher balcony and could sense that Zuko was very angry.

雷

_Wow…that was a lot of typing. Send in some reviews to see what's going to happen in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Chapter one probably won't be out till late Saturday/Sunday._


End file.
